Switching Lives
by angelbaby7sat
Summary: Lily and James are Head Boy and Girl. Harry and Hermione are too. Whe they try to get into there new rooms, something happens. They switch lives. Full summary inside! R&R!
1. The Silver Badges

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just couldn't wait to write this story! It is going to be so much fun. I hope you think it will be as fun to read as it is for me to write! Please read and review!**

**Here is the full summary…**

**Lily and James are Head Boy and Girl. Harry and Hermione are too. When they try to say the password to the elf to get into their new Head Boy and Girl tower, something happens. James and Lilly get sent into the future and Hermione and Harry get sent into the past. James ends up in Harry's body and Harry ends up in James', and Lily ends up in Hermione's body and Hermione ends up in Lily's. Will they figure out what just happened? Will they figure out how to get back in their own bodies? Or will they have to live like that for the rest of their lives? Read to find out.**

**Anyway, here is the first chapter!**

Chapter One

(The year 1978, Lily and James' seventh year.)

"Lily dear!" Mrs. Evans called from the bottom of the stairs. "Your Hogwarts letter is here!"

"Coming Mum!" A seventeen-year-old Lily came charging down the hall, down the stairs, and nearly ran right into her mother. "Yes!" She squealed as she snatched the envelope out of Mrs. Evans outstretched hand. "Thanks mum."

Lily skipped into the living room and plopped down onto their soft couch next to her dad who had his face pressed in the morning muggle news paper. Mrs. Evans followed and sat down next to her daughter.

"I hope I got Head Girl!" She shivered with excitement as she started ripping open the envelope. Mr. Evans heard the ripping and put his news paper down to see what was going on.

"Oh my God!" Lilly's eyes widened as a silver badge that had the letters 'HG' fell onto her lap. "I GOT IT!" She jumped up out of her chair and hugged her mum and dad. "I am so happy! I have to go call Katy and Emily!"

.¸¸.·´¨»X«´¨·. ¸¸.

A seventeen-year-old James was on the edge of his seat in the kitchen playing a tough game of Wizards Chess with his best friend Sirius, who was lazily leaning back in his seat with his feet up on the table. He called out his last move and watched his piece knock over and break James' King.

"Check mate buddy!" Sirius sighed with a smile spread across his handsome face. "I won again."

"Argg!" James leaned back in his chair. "You are just too good at this game."

"You bet I am."

"Let's play something now that I am better at then you." James jumped up out of his chair and headed for the door.

"Like what?" Sirius stood up and followed with his arms crossed.

"Like getting those new hot, eighteen-year-old, twin blond girl's attention who just moved in across the street." James headed for the front door.

"Hey, they blew a kiss at me too that day."

"No! They were looking at me and you know it."

"Let's just settle this by asking them. Look, right now they are outside washing their dad's car in nothing but…very tiny…matching…"

"Shorts and string bikini tops. I know." James smiled at his friend who was standing at the front window looking out at them with his mouth wide open. "Come on!" James urged.

"Hey, how come you don't get turned on easily by things like that?" Sirius pointed out the window towards the twin blonds who were now splashing each other with the hose and bucket water.

"I do but-."

"But you would rather see Lily doing something like that, right?"

"Hey, now let's not get into that right now. Lily and I had a big fight before school ended last year and I don't want to be reminded of her right now. We are playing my game right now that I am obviously better at then you!" James turned the door know, swung the door open and stepped out.

"You wish buddy!" Sirius nudged James' arm but James didn't respond. He was too busy staring at something on the ground.

Sirius looked down and saw two Hogwarts letters lingering on the welcome mat. James continued to stare.

"Hey, why are you staring at them? They're just our Hogwarts letters. Its not like they are from Voldemort or anything." Sirius bent down and picked them up and pulled James back into the house and shut the door. "Come on! Snap out of it." Sirius handed James his letter and walked back into the kitchen, opening his letter along the way.

James finally followed and sat down in his seat at the table and continued to stare at the letter.

"What is wrong with you James?" Sirius asked with concern.

"Nothing, really." He said without looking up.

"Obviously there is if you didn't even look at me when you said that."

"It's just that…I think I might be Head Boy I just know Lily will be too."

"What's wrong with that? That just means you will be sharing a tower together. Plus, you just might get to see her in short shorts and a tiny top. Wait…or better…NOTHING AT ALL!"

"Shut up!" James yelled and started to blush. "I am being silly. Dumbledore will be smart enough to give it to Moony or someone else. Not me." James mumbled while tearing the envelope open.

"Hey, even I would like to see Lily nak-." But Sirius stopped as he saw something silver fall out of the letter James was holding and hit the Kitchen table with a loud clink. It landed face up and two very visible letters stared back at them. 'HB'.

.¸¸.·´¨»X«´¨·. ¸¸.

(The year 1997, Harry and Hermione's seventh year)

"Harry, you're being ridiculous!" Hermione crossed her arms in frustration. "Ron? My boyfriend, looking at every curve of Fleur's body? Do you want me going around telling people about your girlfriend Ginny?"

"But you didn't see-." Harry started.

"You are a very good story teller Harry! You should write a book one day." Hermione then turned on her heal and stormed out of the living room of the Burrow and into the kitchen, leaving Harry in her dust.

"Argg!" Harry pulled his hair and plopped down onto the couch. "He was dreaming. I heard him talking in his sleep about how sexy someone was who had long blond hair. I don't know for sure if it was Fleur." Harry started talking to himself and wished Hermione was there to hear him.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron came in a few seconds later and sat down next to his best friend who was slouching in the couch with his arms crossed and his face a screwed up with frustration.

"Hermione is mad at me about something."

"The dream?"

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked while sitting up.

"She just asked me about it right now."

"And?"

"And I told her that I had no clue what she was talking about and she believed me."

"WHAT! NO! YOU HAVE TO TELL HER THE TRUTH OR SHE'LL HATE ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

"She wont hate you for that long."

"Well, for a long time and I cant live with that."

"Ok, but if she breaks up with me, then I will hate you for the rest of your life." Ron got up and walked towards the kitchen. "And by the way." He turned to face Harry again. "I was having a bad dream about me reciting Bill's wedding vows to Fleur at his wedding. For some reason, Bill forced me to do it because he was too nervous to do it himself."

"And you couldn't tell Hermione that?" Harry asked.

"Hey, you know how she is." Ron turned and walked into the kitchen.

Harry just stayed there on the couch for a few more minutes until he heard Mrs. Weasley squealing in the kitchen.

"THE HOGWARTS LETTERS ARE HERE!"

"Harry immediately jumped up and charged into the kitchen. Ginny came tumbling down the stairs and was right behind him.

"Here you go Harry, and Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said as she handed the last two letters to them. Harry followed Ginny to the kitchen table and sat down right next to her.

Before Harry even lifted the flap to the envelope, Hermione nearly flew out of her seat screaming. Poor Ron was so startled, he fell over out of his chair. Ginny's eyes widened and Mrs. Weasley came storming over to Hermione with fright.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked as she tried to figure it out before she got the answer. And she did. Hermione stood on the chair leaning over with a big smile spread across her face. And there, cupped safely in her two hands was a silver badge with two beautiful letters spread across it. 'HG'.

"Oh, I am so proud of you Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley opened her arms and gave Hermione a great big hug.

Ron climbed back into his chair and dumped his letter out, but only folded pieces of parchment fell out. No badge. "Man, I didn't get it!" Ron whined.

"Oh, poor Ron!" Mrs. Weasley walked over to him and gave him a caring hug.

"If Ron didn't get Head Boy, then who did?" Ginny asked. "It better not be Malfoy!"

"It's not." Harry said as his green eyes reflected something that rested in his hand. It was the 'HB' badge.

**A/N: I hope you liked it so far. Then next chapter should be more interesting! It will be the start of the big mess! Anyway, please review on your way out! Thanks!**


	2. The Drunk Elf Portrait

**A/N: YEAH! I got reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I normally do one chapter a day but I didn't finish the chapter yesterday. Anyway, here are some thank yous…**

**LoverOfGeorgeWeasley: I'm glad you think it's funny! Thanks for the review!**

**evilwitch111: Lol, I had to get Hermione and Harry fighting some how in order for the story to go on. Lol. Anyway, Thank you so much for the review! **

**hogwartsgirl52: Thanks sis!**

**phoenixtear19: I LOVED YOUR STORY! AND I WILL READ YOUR OTHER ONES ONCE FINISH UPDATING THIS CHAPTER! And thanks again for the review!**

**readingfreak1: Hey, it's you again! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing for this story! I will work hard on it! Thanks again!**

**Betsy: Thanks for the review! And I will write a sequel for Made For Each Other once I finish this story. I am trying to finish two other stories along with this one and I don't want to be too caught up in updating for so many stories. Thanks again!**

**Here is the full summary…**

**Lily and James are Head Boy and Girl. Harry and Hermione are too. When they try to say the password to the elf to get into their new Head Boy and Girl tower, something happens. James and Lilly get sent into the future and Hermione and Harry get sent into the past. James ends up in Harry's body and Harry ends up in James', and Lily ends up in Hermione's body and Hermione ends up in Lily's. Will they figure out what just happened? Will they figure out how to get back in their own bodies? Or will they have to live like that for the rest of their lives? Read to find out.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter Two

(The year 1978)

"Lily!" The second Lily appeared from the brick wall that led to platform 9 ¾, her two best friends, Katy and Emily, came charging towards her. Lily opened her arms and embraced them in a big welcome hug.

"Oh my goodness!" Katy sighed.

"Show us the new, beautiful badge!" Emily said as she helped Lily carry her things onto the train.

Lily stuck her hand in the pocket of her new robe and pulled out a shiny new, silver badge. The two black letters glistened in the light from the train.

"Oh!" Katy's eyes widened.

"Can I touch it" Emily giggled.

"Can I hold it?" Katy asked.

"Can I have it?" Emily joked.

"You two get over excited for the silliest things." Lily laughed.

"We were only joking." Emily smiled.

"I wasn't," Katy said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Come on!" Lily stepped onto the train. "I will let you both wear it for thirty seconds each once we find an empty compartment.

"REALLY!" Katy yelled as she pushed Lily faster down the corridor. "We already saved one!"

"You did?" Lily looked surprised.

"Here it is!" Emily dived into the compartment that had her and Katy's things already in it. She took Lily's trunk and shoved it to the side.

They all got settled and moments later the train started to move.

"Ok you two." Lily said seriously. "I have ten minutes to visit then I have to go to the front of the train for a Head Boy and Girl meeting."

"Well, before you go, can I wear the badge first?" Katy asked.

"Sure!"

"Me next!" Emily raised her hand and bounced in her seat.

"Anyone else want to go after Emily?" Lily asked the room even though it was only the three of them in it. They all started laughing.

.¸¸.·´¨»X«´¨·. ¸¸.

Sirius and James walked down the train corridor, trying to find their other two friends before James had to go to the front of the train.

"I need to be there in five minutes Padfoot." James worried. The train started to move and a short blond fifth year girl squealed when she tried to slip past James but he almost fell over and his arm touched her nose. She got all excited and ran to her group of friends to tell them what just happened.

"It gets kind of annoying sometimes with all these girls drooling over you." James complained as he watched her stumble off.

"Only the ugly ones. She wasn't that bad." Sirius winked at her and she nearly fainted in her friend's arms. "Or are you falling for one girl and suddenly not caring for the rest?"

"I don't know-." James stopped and stared into one specific compartment. Lily and her two best friends were laughing and passing around a silver Head Girl's badge and each of them tried it on.

"You should stop them." Sirius joked. "And take fifty house points away from each of them."

James turned and faced his best friend. "From our own house?"

"I was only joking. Anyway, who do you think, out of those three hot girls in there, owns that badge?"

"That's what I am about to find out." James swung the door open and stepped in, followed by Sirius.

"Excuse me ladies." He smiles his best. "You shouldn't play around with that for it might break, then you would be sorry."

"I can do what I want with my own things thank you very much!" Lily spat.

James' eyes widened. _So Lily is Head Girl. _"Well, um, we have to be in the front of the train in two minutes, so you better get ready."

"Don't tell me what to do," Lily yelled. "And you are the one who should be getting ready. At least I am already in my robes, unlike you who is wearing jeans and an undershirt."

"The pretty lady's right man. You should go change." Sirius winked at Katy and stepped out. James started to follow but turned back around again and stuck his hand in the door to stop it from shutting. Lily opened it and glared up at him.

"What!" She barked.

"Will you go out with me?" He smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Not if you were the last living thing on this earth!" She growled then slammed the door on James' fingers.

"SHIT!" James yelled as he tried to stuff his swollen and now bleeding fingers into his mouth.

"Wow!" Sirius tried not to laugh. "She got you good that time."

"I think she broke my fingers!" He held his hand out to examine the damage, then shoved them back into his mouth his mouth, thinking it would stop the pain and bleeding.

They walked down the corridor and finally spotted Moony and Wormtail.

"Hey, at least she didn't kick you in the balls four times in ten seconds just because you grabbed her boob." Sirius opened the door and stepped in, followed by James. "By the way, what does her boob feel like?"

"Please don't remind me of that horrid day." James sat down and pulled out his robe and threw it over his jeans and bloody, white undershirt. "And I didn't mean to grab her boob. For the last time, I was trying to grab her arm to get her attention but she turned around."

"Hey, I want to know what a boob feels like!" Wormtail squealed.

"Grab your own!" James said with an attitude. He was not in a good mood right now and the pain in his hand wasn't helping. "I am just going to wear my robe and not the rest of my uniform. Can you tell what I'm wearing under?"

"No but the blood on your hand is starting to get on your robe." Moony said. "What happened?"

"Just another accident with Lily that's all." James headed for the door.

"Did you try to ask her out again?"

"Yes." James opened the train door and started to slip out. "I really have to go you guys. I am already late. Sorry, bye." He closed the door behind him and ran down the hall.

When he got there, Lily was already in a deep conversation with Professor McGonagall. They were the only two in the big room. They looked up when he entered and there eyes widened.

"James Potter! What happened to your mouth? It's covered in blood. If you got into another fight with Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Snape then I will-."

"No ma'am. I just got my hand caught in the door and Sirius didn't see and he closed it on me and I think he broke my fingers."

Lily gasped as James held out his bloody and very swollen hand for then to see. She quickly turned away, not wanting McGonagall to see the look on her face that said, 'I did it'.

"Mr. Potter! You need to see Madam Pomfrey the instant you get to Hogwarts. For right now, I will just have to bandage you up. This will only stop the bleeding I'm afraid. And the pain will still be there." She took out her wand and mumbled a few words. Instantly, his hand was wrapped in a white cloth, which almost made him look like he was wearing a cast.

"Thanks Professor." He said politely as he examined her work and sat down next to Lily.

"That was no problem at all." She replied. "Where is your badge Mr. Potter?"

He looked down at his lap and new where it was. In his pocket. He quickly pulled it out with his healthy hand and tried to put it on himself but it was too difficult to do with one hand. He just gave up and held it out to Lily. "You do it for me please."

She looked up at him and wanted to slap his handsome face, but she nicely took the silver badge with a smile and gently put it on. She was the one who broke his fingers in the first place and was the reason why he couldn't do it himself. Plus, she didn't want to get in trouble by Professor McGonagall, who was watching them closely.

"Thank you Lily the beautiful." He smiled knowing she wouldn't dare hurt him with a Professor watching.

"Your welcome." She faked a smile then glared right into his eyes with frustration.

Professor McGonagall handed them the new passwords to everything and told them to pass them out to the Prefects of the right houses. Then she gave them their new password to their new tower that they would be sharing.

"Switching lives?" James questioned once he read their password. "What kind of password is this?"

"I don't make them up." She said firmly. "Now please leave and go patrol." She said as she pushed them out the door.

.¸¸.·´¨»X«´¨·. ¸¸.

They finally finished the dinner in the Great Hall and were all sent to their rooms with a good night. James ran ahead of Lily who tried to get his attention.

"JAMES POTTER!" She screamed after the fourth time of calling his name.

He finally turned his head. "How does it feel to be ignored?" He asked as he slowed down but didn't stop.

"Why did you lie to McGonagall about your hand? You know I did that and I'm sorry." She pointed to his newly fixed hand.

"Why did you ignore my question?" James stopped in front of a portrait of an old house elf who was drinking a bottle of butterbeer and seemed very drunk. "I asked you, how does it feel to be ignored?" He repeated.

"I don't care right now. I want to know why you-."

"YOU SHOULD CARE BECAUSE YOU ARE ALWAYS IGNORING ME!"

"Pass 'hiccup' word?" The drunken elf said as he nearly fell over onto his back.

"Switching lives." James said firmly, ignoring Lily again who just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and didn't answer his question again.

The elf struggled but got to his wobble little feet and held the bottle high over his head.

"Aren't you going to let us in?" James asked. Lily looked confused.

The elf just hiccupped and started to sing, totally ignoring James question.

"Nineteen years into the future you will go,

Surrounded by people you don't know.

Teachers that were once your enemies and friends.

Rules you must follow and must not bend.

You will look different, like a flower from studs,

But if you want to come back, you must be best buds."

The song ended and the elf fell onto the ground with a hiccup and the portrait opened.

"Thank you." Lily called back as she followed James through the hole.

_That was weird. _They both thought together, but soon forgot about it.

They didn't even take the time to look at the room. They both just glared at each other and ran up to there labeled rooms without even saying good night.

.¸¸.·´¨»X«´¨·. ¸¸.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stepped onto the train and ran into the nearest empty compartment and waved bye to Mrs. Weasley who was blowing kisses and dabbing her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

The train slowly started to move and they were finally off to Hogwarts for the last time.

"Is Hermione still not talking to me?" Harry whispered to Ron once Hermione and Ginny were deep in a conversation.

"Yes." Ron whispered back. "She is really annoyed at you."

"Well, I am annoyed at her too for not hearing me out about that dream thing."

"Well-."

"Did you tell her the truth yet?"

"Um…"

"Ron!"

"Sorry, but I am still trying to find the best time to do it."

"Whatever, I have to go to the front of the train now. Bye." Harry then stormed out and ran down the corridor towards the front of the train. When he got into the room, he saw Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall talking. He sat down across from them and let them finish before he started talking.

Moments later Hermione came in and didn't even look at Harry. She just sat down and looked at the two teachers.

"Professor Lupin?" She said as she recognized him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was rehired again." He said with a smile.

"That's exciting!" Harry said. "I've missed you!"

"Me too Harry."

"Here are the passwords to the houses and your new house. You will need to pass them out and then patrol the train until we get there." McGonagall interrupted.

"Yes ma'am." Hermione took the passwords and took off.

Harry was about to leave too but McGonagall handed him another piece of paper with Hermione's and His password to their house on it.

_Switching lives? _He said to himself as he hastened down the hall towards his friends compartment. Once he got in there, he told them about how Professor Lupin got rehired and the strange password and then they just talked.

.¸¸.·´¨»X«´¨·. ¸¸.

Harry and Hermione still didn't say anything to each other until they got to the elf portrait, which was strangely drunk.

"What is the password Harry?" Hermione said in a mean way with her arms crossed.

"Switching lives." Harry said to the elf. The elf stood up and held his bottle of butterbeer high in the air above him and started singing.

"Nineteen years into the past you will go,

Surrounded by people you don't know.

Teachers that were not once your friends,

Rules you must follow and must not bend.

You will look different, like a flower from studs,

But if you want to come back, you must be best buds."

The drunken elf fell over and was suddenly asleep, and the door opened. They both stumbled through and looked at each other with looks on their faces like, 'That was weird'. Then they changed their faces to evil glares and stormed up to their rooms without even taking the time to examine their new common rooms.

**A/N: Ok, I know this chapter sucked but I am in the process of typing the next one, which will be much better! Please review on your way out! Even if it's a simple 'good job'. Thanks!**


End file.
